AU iTwins: Melanie's week long visit
by DCUO Statellizer
Summary: Just as the title says, cause hey, it's Fanfiction. to be vague, Freddie's never been a lovesick puppy to Carly, not asking her out the first time he met her turned out to be a good decision after all; it was just a crush anyways, now they are best of friends, the 3 of them, the iCarly trio.
1. Chapter 1

iCarly fan fiction  
Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or any of the characters mentioned

* * *

**This an AU version of the iCarly trio in which Freddie closed up on the romantic feelings he felt for Carly the first time he met her for a far more greater desire to befriend the brunette instead of pursuing a romantic relationship which may or may not work out since they're only at the age of 13 at the time, Sam gets a rude awakening when she's pushed the "nub" just a bit too far off the end of his rope which coincidently lead them to being as close friends as they are towards Carly, and of course, as for Carly, she's not as shallow although she may have her complexes and phases still, in this version she's not as blind as to who she really wants to be with but is only afraid to confront him for fear that he might not feel the same way about her.**

* * *

Seattle WA

Bushwell Plaza, iCarly Studio

June 12, 2009

"And tonight on iCarly!" hosted Carly giving Sam her queue to follow up.

"We give you our newest segment of! GULLIBLE Freddie!" hosted Sam waving towards the monitor. With a passing thought "_Oh boy_" he reluctantly activates their swing monitor showing the video.

_Freddie enters the school immediately exclaiming, "HEY! Why aren't you dressed as clowns!?"_

_Students around him laugh as he heads for Carly and Sam's nearby lockers._

_"What are you wearing?" Sam asks him with a sly grin on her face._

_"I received an e-mail from school today saying it was clown day!" Freddie answered pointedly._

_That was when Carly couldn't hold back her laughter which was hurriedly joined by Sam while clutch their stomach._

_"Wait, it was you?" pointing at Carly, in which the brunette replied to with a blame towards Sam, while they're still both laughing. "She made me"_

_As it dawns on him, Freddie said "hang on, is this on camera!? GIBBY!" walking to the monitor's point of view. _While you hear Gibby's protest from behind the scene as Freddie wrestles the hidden camera from his friend.

With the sound of static and darkness on the monitor, they end the web show as both girls were still giggling from watching their first and recent prank on Freddie.

"And we are clear! Great job again tonight girls" saying his usual prompt to the girls when they are done and complementing them on yet again another great job on the show. "Although, now I know that the memory card I ripped out of Gibby's pear phone was just a decoy" Freddie stated with a studious expression towards his two bestfriends as he confirms his suspicions, "How did you do it?" asking the two still chuckling girls.

It was Carly that answered first, "wireless video recording using one pear phone's camera and memory of another, new pear phone app" starting off with a proud tone but gradually lost confidence as she gets to the last part saying it was new pear phone app.

"You probably had to be close though, I'm guessing you hid the other phone in Sam's locker?" Freddie said as he smirked turning his attention towards his blonde friend in which Sam retorted "So sorry Frednubs but you have to admit, that was hilarious. Wait, how'd you found out it was in my locker and not Carly's?" stopping just for a moment before continuing, "Nah never mind, I still gotta raid Carly's fridge before we go to the groovy smoothie" Sam said still chuckling as she play fully punched Freddie in the shoulder before heading towards her best friend's kitchen.

Smiling at Sam's usual antics, Carly did get curious about something and asked Freddie about it.

"How'd you found out it was in Sam's locker anyways?"

Freddie grinned and answered, "I didn't smell any food coming from her locker that morning, no bacon, ham or chilly wafting from her locker."

"oh, that make sense." She giggled at remembering how Sam's locker would be used for a variety of cooking activities instead of putting books in it. "you two have gotten along nicely ever since that time with Fred when you fought back and stuck up to your opinion, I'm glad Sam seem to have admired you for 'growing a spine' as she put it" feeling a slight twinge in her stomach Carly couldn't think what to make of it as she reminded Freddie of the time when he and Sam have finally started treating each other as friends.

"Well, I did apologize to her when we got back here by way of some bacon strips and ham sandwich." Freddie chuckled as he too remembered that turn of events. "And not to mention a few reinforcing factors such as that time with Missy, or Papperman, or when we were helping her out to be more girlier, well, you were helping out and I got to be a dummy she could practice on"

Snorting out a chuckle at the reminder, "Hey, It turned out to be a good idea wasn't it? We actually had fun during those practices, I even thought at that time you two kinda looked cute together instead of her and Pete" Carly said showing a genuine smile at the memory.

Non too surprised at what Carly said, for she has mentioned it at one of those practices as well of how a cuter couple he and Sam would look. "You do remember us thinking you had brain damage at the time right?" Heavily chuckling remembering at how he and Sam reacted when Carly had said that to them, standing right up and walking towards her to feel her pulse, back of the hand on her forehead, poking her arms and cheeks to see if she was sick or just mentally deranged to even suggest such a thing even if the two truly are friends now.

Laughing along with Freddie, Carly heads towards the door to follow Sam in her kitchen, Carly turned and asked, "hey Freddie, you coming?"

Calming down he responded, "Yeah, I'll just be in a minute, but you both should probably go ahead, I'll just finish up some last minute maintenance on our site server." Smiling at Carly's thoughtfulness but turns his attention right back to his laptop.

"Ok, we'll be at the groovy smoothie if I can pry Sam off our fridge" saying back to Freddie as she headed out.

* * *

As Freddie finishes up his work about 15 minutes later, he turned towards the elevator exiting by the living room floor checking to see if the girls were still there. He found Spencer, Carly's older artist brother, working on quite a few sculptures with varying sizes.

"Hey, Fred-o, great show again tonight." Spencer greeted.

"Thanks, interesting video on that last bit huh?" Giving a light laugh.

"yeah, about that, Clown day?" Spencer lightly laughing along with Freddie.

Freddie rolled his eyes and said, "It was a very convincing mail ok? I gotta hand it to Carly, she's pretty good with forging that mail"

"Yeah, she takes after dad with those technical skills. At least you didn't get tricked into believing it was naked day like I was one time at Camp" Changing into a semi serious tone "ever played dodge ball naked?"

"no" was all Freddie could offer when Spencer immediately retorted, "Don't ever try it"

"ok" Freddie said as he laughed with the tall artist. "hey, So, I'm guessing the girls have gone ahead to the groovy smoothie, I probably should catch up to them. Later Spencer" he said while heading towards the elevator to get to the lobby, while the artist waved him off turning back to his sculptures.

* * *

At the groovy smoothie, Freddie joined the girls in conversation after he got himself a strawberry splat, they talked and laughed about random things and occasionally getting some ideas for their next week's web cast.

A good hour later. Carly asked the two, "it is Friday today, you guys wanna go back up and watch a movie?"

"Nah, I can't tonight Carls, I gotta turn in early so that my mother can't bug me into a tick bath and she'll take day shift tomorrow at the hospital and said she'd do a couple extra hours. So that gives me the whole day tomorrow for fencing." Freddie answered kindly to Carly's invitation.

Feeling slightly disappointed Carly was about to turn to Sam when the blonde smirked and said, "oooh, you still on that Fredward? Thought your mom forbid you to continue fencing and besides, weren't you already pretty good at it?" Sam genuinely complemented on the last part.

"Why thank you Sam, but eh, even if I was already pretty good at it, doesn't mean that I have to stop practicing; besides it's a good workout. Plus, we never know when we'll have to deal with another of Carly's bad boy interest." they both laughed at that while Carly retorted.

"Hey! I told you two I was over that!" Carly said putting up a half hearted annoyed expression at the reminder and finally joined in the laughter when Sam reminded "Yeah! Amazing how much pewie Babies can turn you off huh Carls!" still heartily laughing when she felt her phone vibrate.

Sam's expression gradually changes into worry as she reads the message on her phone, "Oh man! You don't wanna do that! Sorry Carls, guess I'll take a rain check on movie tonight as well, I gotta get home and set mom straight before she gets here. I'll tell you about it tomorrow!" she said as got up and headed out nearly shouting the last to appease Carly of her curiosity at the moment.

"OK! Try not to kill each other!" Carly waved her best friend off before she was entirely out of the place.

Freddie snorted at that last bit of advice when he noticed the blonde poke her head back at the door in which he answered before she could ask him or Carly, "I got it Sam! Go do what you gotta do, but remember what Carly said!" Chuckling as he repeated the advice.

Sam smiled at both Carly and Freddie, nodded and turned to head off again.

"She didn't pay for her smoothie did she?" asking Freddie with a sudden apprehension at the exchange of both her best friends.

"No, and 3 muffins I assume you didn't notice she consumed in the past hour." Replied with a nonchalant tune but with a playful boyish grin he usually reserved for when he's talking to some of the girls at the fencing club after a match.

Carly slightly giggled at Freddie's subtle way of charming her, which always made her think twice whether he was doing it on purpose or just him being Freddie, "oh, wanna split it?" she offered, in which he agreed to as they prepared to leave and head back to the apartment.

As they both fiddled with their keys to get inside their respective apartments, Carly turned and asked, "Hey, will you be coming over after you finished fencing tomorrow?" Almost whispering the last part when she realized that Mrs. Benson might hear her in the hall and don't want to spoil Freddie's only escape from his mom when he's not over at her place.

Freddie gave an apprehensive nod at his best friend's sudden whispered tone and replied, "ah yeah, I'll just be doing some updates and look over our message board."

"Oh ok, well, see you tomorrow then, Sam and I will just probably be in my room tomorrow when she gets here." Carly said suddenly feeling cheerful that they'd be hanging out again tomorrow as they do almost every day of the week.

Waving each other off for the night, they each went inside their own apartments.

* * *

**Feel free to leave reviews and comments on what you think, though it is highly appreciated if you'd use proper language and avoid profanities. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

iCarly fan fiction  
Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or any of the characters mentioned

* * *

**This an AU version of the iCarly trio in which Freddie closed up on the romantic feelings he felt for Carly the first time he met her for a far more greater desire to befriend the brunette instead of pursuing a romantic relationship which may or may not work out since they're only at the age of 13 at the time, Sam gets a rude awakening when she's pushed the "nub" just a bit too far off the end of his rope which coincidently lead them to being as close friends as they are towards Carly, and of course, as for Carly, she's not as shallow although she may have her complexes and phases still, in this version she's not as blind as to who she really wants to be with but is only afraid to confront him for fear that he might not feel the same way about her.**

* * *

Seattle WA

Bushwell Plaza, Benson Apartment

June 13, 2009

The next morning, Freddie got up early to find his mom finishing up on breakfast and prepared to leave for her shift, but not before reminding him of the impending tick bath and all her other hygienic obsessions he had mostly tuned out but replied back to with a few well placed nods and an occasional "mom!" at what he timed to have been embarrassing if he was actually listening. Then she was off to work.

Freddie's spirits lifted when she had left and he saw that it was just 0745H on a Saturday morning and he had until lunch to spend doing his favorite activity, and looking forward to the friendly matches he and his peculiar fencing partner are gonna have.

After a quick breakfast, he proceeded to take a shower and prepared the things he needed on his bag which includes a change of clothes, a towel and, soap and shampoo when he needs to take a quick shower at the gym before leaving. With a quick glance back to in his to see if he left anything, picked up his phone on his desk, he headed on out after locking up.

* * *

As Sam drowsily enters Bushwell plaza she heads towards the stair case thinking she might need the climb up to get her blood moving as it was just 8:00 am on a Saturday morning and she wouldn't have gone up early if she didn't need to escape from her mom and their heated argument the night before. Tuning out Lewbert's usual screaming rant about kids and his lobby floor, but with a passing thought on how they would be taking a new messing with Lewbert bit very soon.

Feeling a lot more awake a she nears her best friend's apartment floor, Sam rounds a corner towards Carly's door but is caught off guard by Freddie headed opposite her direction, losing her balance she would have fallen back if he hadn't caught her by the shoulders.

"Whoa Sam! Sorry about that, wanted to use the stairs to get some blood pumping before heading off" Freddie said as he steadies Sam before she almost fell on her back when he bumped into her.

"Fencing nerd! Slow down will you!" Sam exclaimed with the faintest look of annoyance on her face but quickly wiped it off as she asked, "You headed off for fencing?" after gaining back her balance with his help.

"Yep, and you're awfully early on a Saturday to be going to Carly's" he wondered for moment but quickly asked, "I take it didn't go well, your talk with your mom?"

She rolled her eyes out of annoyance of the reminder but quickly dismisses it after a short confirmation, "yep, you know how my mom and I are, couldn't live through a day w/o having an argument" "you coming over at Carly's later after your gym?" Smiling lightly as she changed the subject.

Deciding not to push the subject of his blond friend and her mom he answered, "uhhh yeah, just gonna check up on the site and our equipment." "I probably should get going; see you two later"

"Mkay, see you later Fredward" Sam said as she headed towards the Shay's apartment door to knock.

"Later!" Freddie shouted back as he carefully jogged down the stairs.

* * *

Seattle WA

Bushwell Plaza, Shay's Apartment

June 13, 2009

"Yo Shays, morning!" Sam greeted with a bright smile when she saw both Shay siblings up early on a fine Saturday morning as her.

"Morning Sam! Thought you weren't coming until a bit later?" Carly greeted and followed up as Spencer greeted simultaneously, "We've got bacon and eggs for breakfast kiddo!"

Sam fascinated at the siblings' entirely different way of greeting, chuckled and supplied Spencer first cause of his mention of food, "Don't need to tell me twice brother I never had!" jogging towards the table to join Carly for breakfast.

Spencer grinned at the blonde and turned back to his works.

"Sam, care to fill me in on what that text message was about yesterday?" Carly asked with genuine concern on her voice, knowing that Sam is rarely over at her place this early unless her blonde best friend is avoiding her mom.

Glimpsing at the look of concern from Carly, she let out a sigh and said, "ok, but can I scarf this down real quick?" popping her out puppy dog eyes that put smile on the brunette's face.

"oh okay, let's go to my room when you're done" Carly said noticing Sam's obvious way of stalling for some extra time.

* * *

"So Sam, what was that about yesterday?"Carly asked as she and Sam both entered her room. She flopped on her bed while Sam sat by the foot of her bed.

Looking at Carly, she started off on a neutral tone, "Well, the txt message I received yesterday was from Melanie, she said she has a whole week off from school as a reward for having won a recent ballet competition and apparently that brought great honor to the school."

"Oh my God, Sam! Isn't that great!? So is she coming home for the whole week?" Carly cheerfully asked immediately sitting right up on a cross legged position facing her friend.

"It is Carls, it's just that, you know how Melanie feels about how mom turned out when our dad left us, she hates it that instead of mom trying to be a mother to us; mom decides to bounce from one boyfriend to another on the half truth that she is trying to provide for us."

Placing a hand on her blonde friend's shoulder, Carly said, "oh Sam, is that was you meant when you said that you had to set her straight before Melanie arrives for her week long break?" Sam only answered with a nod and Carly followed through with another question, "So what have you and your mom decided on this time?" knowing a bit about Sam and Sam's mother little compromise whenever Melanie comes home for the holidays in which the older woman would either go off with her new boyfriend or be around and awkward around her daughters since she's never spent an ounce of her time with any of them.

"Mom said she'd head off to Vegas to visit some friends for that week and didn't want to trouble my sister and I. I tried to argue a couple of times but she won't have any of it so I drop it, I wanted to talk to her about it again this morning but decided against it and came here instead." Sam supplied in a defeated tone while she fiddles with her thumbs.

With that information, Carly decides on something that might just cheer her best friend back up, "Hey, since your mom won't be around for the whole week, want to have a sleep over here with Melanie?" at this Sam immediately flashed a huge smile which Carly took as a yes as she knows that Sam is now deep in thought on how to make her sister's week long vacation worthwhile.

Sam's thoughts swam with gratitude for her best friend and plans of how to make her twin sister's week long vacation fun, sure they may not agree on most things and she may even be sometimes bothered by how different Melanie is from her, except for them being identical twins, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't feel the loneliness Melanie feels when she's away on boarding school. But one concern did come to mind that needed to be voiced out.

"Are you sure you can feed me for that whole week of staying here Shay?" Sam asked with a playful grin on her face.

Carly snorted a short chuckle and replied, "I'm sure Spencer and I can manage." but had a sudden realization and asked, "Wait, you and Melanie don't have the same appetite do you?"

It was Sam's turn to laugh from Carly's question and the look of shock and horror on her face and reassured her, "no Carls, she's used to a diet regimen her instructor assigned her when she started at the boarding school, mostly of that whole eating food pyramid thing so that means I eat about enough meat for the both of us" they both laughed at that until they had to clutch their stomachs for support.

* * *

**Feel free to leave reviews and comments on what you think, though it is highly appreciated if you'd use proper language and avoid profanities. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_iCarly fan fiction  
Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or any of the characters mentioned_

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Freddie arrived at the gym fairly early, even with the jog that took about fifteen minutes; he proceeded to the part of the gym that has all the fencing equipment and a series of programs to choose from in case the personal instructor isn't around yet. Seeing as there's only a few people spread out the different sections of the gym at the moment, Freddie decided to pick the program that focused on improving his foot work and a bit of upper body coordination. Mounting his pearphone that's connected to his earphones on his shoulder and turning on the music, he then proceeded to his work out.

After a good hour of his work out, not even feeling the least bit tired, he puts away his pearphone and earphones on his bag as the gym is slowly filling up with its' regulars. Waving at a few of his fellow fencers that are just about to start their exercises, he figured that non are up for a friendly match as most of them have just currently arrived, he went to the weight room since it is where the sands bags and dance ball are found with a boxing ring in the middle of it. Taking notice almost immediately of the sparring practice going on in the ring.

The guy with the boxing pads whom he assumed was the instructor was giving a series of commands to his student. The student is a young girl whom he assumed is around his age or maybe just a year older than him, granted this young fighter is attractive with her tanned skin lean tight figure with all just the right curves, it is this girl's speed, power and skill as she threw her punches in combinations corresponding with her instructor's commands; that had kept his attention on her at the time.

"Ok, that was good Shelby, why don't we take a break cause honestly I think your hits are tearing through this pad" the instructor playfully chuckles as he shows his student the pads' surface as he takes them off, "I mean look, my palms all red" laughing along now with his student as his palms really were red under the pads.

Calming down from her instructor's jokes and subtle compliments, Shelby replies, "Sure, I'll just be here by the sand bags and dance balls, I'm not all that tired really" as she steps out of the ring and proceeds towards the sand bags, seeing only a brown haired boy around her age by the sand bags putting on the mini boxing gloves used on the sand bags.

Freddie was already by the sand bags about to start on the sand bag when Shelby joined him, as the gentleman that he is, he was compelled to greet the female fighter, "hey, interesting spar you had there, you sure didn't show those pads any mercy" giving Shelby a friendly smile.

"I sure didn't" Shelby snorted a chuckle, "uhm, you new here? There's something familiar about you although I haven't seen you around before" Flashing her own friendly smile glad at the fellow teenager's friendly approach that indicated nothing of the hint of flirting or being intimidated at her being a fighter.

"oh, not exactly new but I only come around during weekends, unless my mom gets a two pm shift or when I get off early from school and my friends either Carly or Sam covers for me, plus I'm usually in the fencing section" Supplied Freddie to Shelby's questions.

"I see, you're iCarly's technical producer Freddie Benson." Shelby said with sudden apprehension at the identity of her fellow teenager. "oh, Shelby Marx" gesturing for a hand shake "love the show by the way, you guys are hilarious"

"Thanks, and no wonder you're very skilled, you're CFC's youngest fighter" Freddie grinned but kept his gaze on her eyes to convey his respect for her skills.

Shelby smiled and nodded and started on the sand bag as did Freddie but kept their conversation, "that's some great footwork you got there" noticing Freddie's natural movements as he let out basic combos on his sand bag. "You move like a natural, you do a little boxing as well?"

"uhmm, not really, I actually got this from you earlier and just applied it to my fencing foot work" Freddie said as he continues to deliver punches on his sand bag while enjoying his conversation with Shelby.

Shelby beamed at his response and playfully responded with a grin, "I must be a really good mentor to have indirectly gained a student" and they both shared a laugh at that.

Sharing a couple more small talks as they danced around their respective sand bags stopping only to laugh at something either of the two have said, they were stopped by Shelby's instructor calling her as he approached them, "Shelby! We're just gonna go over your kicks and grappling techniques, then you're done for the day" the instructor informed his student and turned toward her companion, "oh hey, you must be Freddie" offering Freddie his hand for a shake. The teenage boy takes it and nods as he continues to answer the boy's unspoken question, "oh, I sometimes go over by the fencing area to watch some matches" "you kids are good" the instructor refers to Freddie and his fellow fencers who he did notice were around his same age group but going to schools at different parts of the Seattle area.

"Thanks, so uhhh, I better leave Shelby to her training" turning to Shelby, "I was about to head back anyways, my partner's probably done with his warm up by now" Freddie said as he smiled to her which she returned with one of her smile and a friendly wave.

True enough his partner was waiting for him by the equipments to start their matches, stopping a bit to talk about some techniques the other wants to try out and the other would try to counter and vice versa. Their friendly matches lasted until about fifteen minutes before noon and both headed towards the lockers for a quick shower as they were done for the day.

"Great matches today Fred" Freddie's partner said as they exited the locker with their bags, "too bad you're only around on weekends, you're about the only guy here who puts up with my ambidexterity non-sense as some might put it" putting a bit more volume on his last statement so that their fellow fencers would hear and incite another friendly argument around them which always amused their instructors and some of the younger fencers.

Freddie chuckled and said, "Anytime John, listen I gotta run, have to head back to the studio to work on the iCarly site" as they head out.

"Yeah, sure bro, same time next Saturday or send a message anytime on weekdays if you need a fencing partner." Waving Freddie off as he turns back towards the gym's cafeteria, "I'll hang back here for a bit, I gotta wait for the others to finish"

Freddie nodded as he exits the gym.

* * *

Stopping by the groovy smoothie to buy himself a blueberry bang iwa smoothie and three strawberry splat for Carly, Sam and Spencer, he heads straight to his apartment to leave his bag and pick up some cords and his laptop, Freddie proceeds across the hall bringing along the smoothies with him.

After knocking at the Shay's apartment door, he hears Spencer from inside allowing him to come in. "Sup Spencers, the girls here?" as Freddie lets himself in finding Spencer working on a big metal like sculpture which he can't figure out at the moment, but knowing the lanky artist pull off something spectacular with even less, he's convinced it'll be another of Spencer's sculptures that'll be put on display at the Seattle art museum.

Not even diverting his attention from his sculpture, Spencer calls for the two upstairs, "Carly! Sam! Freddie's here! He brought Smoothies!" lowering his voice so only Freddie could hear, "are those smoothies for us?" Freddie nodded and handed him his smoothie as he snorted out a chuckle, "And Yes! They're for us!"

It was Sam who got to the living room first as she greeted Freddie with her hand stretched out "Smoothie, gimme" grinning as she got to him by the counter.

"Well someone's in a better mood. How about I trade you for a ham sandwich? I haven't had lunch." Freddie says as he playfully grins at his blonde friend.

Sam rolled her eyes then smiles, "Deal, now gimme." Gesturing Freddie towards the fridge as he handed her, her smoothie.

When Carly joins them, just a few moments after Sam, she and Freddie exchanged greetings as he hands her the last strawberry splat smoothie. Freddie then proceeded to making his sandwich.

"Thanks, so how was fencing today?" Carly asked after taking a sip from her smoothie.

Freddie nonchalantly narrates his morning to the girls as he eats his sandwich, "oh nothing much, you know same old same old for the past month since I got back to fencing, although I did get to learn a few boxing techniques while waiting for my partner to finish his warm ups, other than it was a good work out." "How about you girls? How'd you spend your morning?"

Sam answered immediately, "Oh you know, goofing around, watched some girly cow marathon ate some ham." Sam said while casually eyeing Carly as if she was saying 'he doesn't need to know about the drama' in which Carly understood and just left Sam with her decision.

"Okay. hey, I'm gonna go up to the studio to install some updates." Freddie said as he gathers his laptop and chords in one arm while holding his half done smoothie with his free hand headed towards the elevator.

"Freddie? Can we hang out with you at the studio? I mean, we might disturb Spencer if Sam and I stay down here, he seems to be in the zone at the moment." Carly asks even though she already knows that he'll agree anyways since it is her apartment and it's not like the three of them aren't the best of friends.

Freddie looks to where Spencer is standing and sure enough it did seem he is in the zone with a peculiar look on his face as he eyes his sculpture possibly waiting for a rush of inspiration. "Of course you can Carls, why'd you even have to ask? Though, I won't be much of a company, but you girls can watch some videos on the swing monitor. I don't mind the noise; I usually put on some music when I work." Freddie said as he looked back to Carly.

Boarding the elevator they reach the studio's floor moments later and proceeded inside while Carly and Sam each sat on a bean bag, but Carly subtly positions her bean bag so that she'd see Freddie on her peripheral vision as he works on the site by his tech cart.

Meanwhile, as the trio got inside the studio, Freddie walks towards his tech cart to begin working on the site's updates and filter their message board. "You girls want me to put on a movie on the monitor or do you want me to put it on TV?" He asks before he starts to work.

"TV will be fine, I might just end up drowsing on this bean bag in a couple of minutes anyway, I woke up too early for a Saturday today." Carly shrugs as she tries not to think too much about Freddie seeing her asleep if she really does drowse off while she and Sam watch TV.

"Same goes for mama, being a morning person on weekends really isn't for me." Sam added as she stretches on the bean bag and getting on a more comfortable position.

Freddie nods at the two, "ok, Sam heads up! Remote." tosses Sam the remote which she catches, "in case you wanna skim through some channels while you both try to take a nap." He then proceeds to connect his headphones so that can listen to some music while working on the site.

The two finally get comfortable on their bean bags and started to drift off to sleep as they watched a rerun of girly cow that was apparently aired at the moment.

* * *

Freddie massaged his neck as he was finally done with the site's updates, it didn't occur to him that making adjustments and filtering their site's message board was gonna take that long, but then again it's not like how it is when they started two years ago since they have more viewers now from various ages and apparently varying moral views. He lets out a heavy sigh at the last thought.

Freddie looks at the time on the bottom right corner of his desktop, it said 1605H. He had actually worked on the site for 3hrs, he looked over at where Carly and Sam were comfortably napping on their own bean bag. He lets an innocent smile play on his face as he looked at their peaceful sleeping faces. Not wanting to disturb them from their nap, he writes a note on a neatly torn piece of paper from the notepad he keeps on a small drawer on his tech cart saying so and that he'd just be across the hall in his apartment if they needed anything.

_I'm long overdue for that tick bath anyways, might as well take it while mom isn't here to insist she give me the bath herself, _Crossed Freddie's mind as he was walking down from the studio.

Arriving at the living room floor, he finds Spencer eating an afternoon snack while watching Celebrities underwater.

"Hey Spencer, how goes the Sculpting?" Freddie greets the lanky artist.

"Hey Freddo! Doing Great, this could be my best one yet, although I was hoping if you could lend me a hand with the wiring, you know, for its' lights and sounds?" Spencer responded to Freddie.

"Sure no problem, just let me know when you'll be needing my help on it" Freddie agreeing w/o a second thought but he judges Spencer's expression that he wanted to ask one more favor but he answers the unasked question, "oh don't worry, I won't tell mom about me helping you on a sculpture." With this Spencer nodded with a smile. "Oh by the way, the girls are asleep at the studio, I didn't want to wake them up so I just turned off the lights and set the air conditioner on just the right temperature, but check on them none the less. I'll just be across the hall at my apartment. Later Spence"

"Good looking out Freddie, I'll check up on Carly and Sam in a couple of minutes." Spencer said as Freddie was exiting their apartment and crossed the hall to his apartment.

* * *

**Feel free to leave reviews and comments on what you think, though it is highly appreciated if you'd use proper language and avoid profanities. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

iCarly fan fiction  
Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or any of the characters mentioned

* * *

Carly stirred lightly on her bean bag as she slowly opened her eyes to the now dimmed studio with only the faint skyblue light illuminating the room. She looked toward Sam and she was still sleeping comfortably, it maybe a couple more minutes before she wakes up. So she decides to just wait for Sam to wake up since it is just 4:15 in the afternoon.

Lying comfortably on her bean bag looking up at the coolly illuminated ceiling of the studio, she can't help but think of Freddie and how he had seemed to mature a lot lately, not only physically but also mentally. Him improving his physical fitness while at the same having the brains to know such complicated tech stuff, working tirelessly on their iCarly site when he gets a chance, and not to mention of Sam and Freddie finally getting along which seems to have brought everything into place. W/o the constant bickering of the two, the quality of their show improved a lot. Minus the open hostility between her two best friends, this seems to have led Sam's gradual change for the better; she now did well in school having both Carly and Freddie to rely on in terms of homework and studying for exams, and believe it or not, but Sam actually studies now having home econ as her favorite subject to no one's surprise. But that is no reason to physically underestimate her at all, for Sam hasn't gone soft, she's simply learned to focus her hostile nature towards those that would do harm to the ones she cared for. Lastly, Sam may still be into calling names, mostly Freddie, but they sound more like pet names instead of insults when they're directed at her best friend.

Carly couldn't help but grin at her thoughts, Freddie being the root of it all; she wouldn't want to think of how everything around her would drastically change if she has never met him. He has been such a comfort to her, just knowing that he's around brings warmth to her being that sometimes she hopes him to be more than just friend, more than a best friend, but Carly quickly dispels such thoughts because she doesn't want destroy their friendship for she knows that this won't only affect her and Freddie but all three of them, the iCarly trio.

Moments of being lost in her thoughts, Carly is slowly pulled from it by a light stirring of Sam on her own bean bag and a soft buzzing sound coming from Sam's pocket.

"hhrmm, Carls?" Asks a half conscious Sam who seems to have snuggled up on her own knees facing away from her.

"Yeah?" responds a soft voice from the brunette.

Sam proceeds to pull her phone from her pocket, "Can you answer my phone? It's probably Melanie calling to check in if we'd meet her at the bus station, I texted her about your offer this morning." She says as she hands Carly her phone.

Taking Sam's phone from her outstretched arm she brings it up to her ear and answers the call.

"Sam?" Carly hears from the other line.

Recognizing the voice, "Melanie hi, it's Carly, Sam is only half awake at the moment. We've fallen asleep here at the studio while watching TV and Freddie working on the site by his tech cart." Carly said with a cheerful tone.

"oh Carly Hey, I was just calling to tell you guys that I'd be taking the 8am bus tomorrow from here Tacoma to Seattle, I could probably get a taxi at the station and head towards bushwell plaza." Melanie Stated matching Carly's cheerful tone.

"No, we'll be there at the bus station to pick you up, Spencer will give us a ride. Plus taxis are too expensive when it's not an emergency" Carly confirmed, she snorted a chuckle at her latter statement.

"Really? Thank you so much Carly, I can't tell you how much this means to me. It's good to know that Sam has such great friends looking after her." Melanie said with a genuine gratitude resonating from her voice.

"aw, don't worry Melanie, we'll make sure you'll find your week long break memorable. See you tomorrow." Carly said with a bright smile on her face even though they're talking over the phone.

Melanie feels Carly's smile from her voice and tone and she replies, "ok, you guys take care, see you tomorrow, bye." Melanie says as she ends the call.

As the call ended, "Sam? You ready to wake up now?" Carly asks Sam while peering at her blonde friend to see if she is at least a little over seventy five percent awake now.

"Did Melanie tell us what time we should be at the bus station tomorrow to pick her up?" Sam asks, now lying on her back on the bean bag. Then she starts to stand up and stretches.

Carly mimics Sam's actions as she has been stiff just sitting there minutes prior to Melanie's call when she was delved in deep thought. "Yeah, she'll be taking the 8am trip, so she should arrive here in Seattle about around 9am. We should probably get there about fifteen minutes before though just to be sure." "Hey, wanna head down and get something to eat?" Carly said.

"You know I can't say no to free food Shay." Sam said with a smirk as the rest of her system snaps wide awake at the mention of food.

"I know, now come on, I also need to ask Spencer to drive us tomorrow." Carly said as they exited the studio and headed towards the elevator.

* * *

As the elevator door opens revealing Carly and Sam inside it Spencer greets them with a goofy smile, "Good Afternoon sleepy heads, had a nice nap? I was about to come up to offer you both some snacks."

"Yup, don't mind if I do." Sam greeted as she bounded towards the fridge for her supply of ham and made a sandwich with the toast that Spencer was gonna bring up to them.

"We did have a nice nap, I feel fully rested, although I'm afraid it's gonna be hard to get some sleep early tonight." Carly said answering her brother's greeting.

"Why do you need to sleep early tonight?" "It's still Sunday tomorrow isn't it?" Spencer asked with a perplexed expression.

Carly looked towards Sam but she had taken a big bite preventing her at that exact moment to answer Spencer's question, "Melanie's been given a one week break from school as a reward for a contest she's won, so we're having a week long slumber party here, I was hoping you could drive us to pick up Melanie and back here to get her settled in?" Carly supplied in for Sam.

"Melanie's coming over? Wow, haven't seen her since she was what? Yay high, around 6th grade?" Spencer exclaimed while motioning to Carly's elbow to signify Melanie's height since he'd last saw Sam's twin.

Sam snorted a chuckle at this, "That was 4th grade Spencer, that was when I pranked her into thinking that she was adopted and she ran here knowing Carly's my best friend and she'd probably be able to confirm if it was true." Sam said, trying hard now not to burst in a fit laughter at the memory.

"Sam! You know that wasn't very nice. You know she stayed the night crying on me saying she didn't want to lose a sister!?" Carly scolded Sam like that time it happened but with a hint of fondness now that she looked back on it, it wasn't only Sam that had considered her family at the time but also her twin.

"Whoa chill Carls, and yes, I was there remember? You and Melanie on your bed and I slept on the couch." "Good times, good times" Sam said as she pretends to stare off into space with a silly grin, remembering how she had arrived at the Shays a few minutes later than Melanie to find a stunned Spencer doing a double take at the blonde crying on Carly's shoulder in the living room and the other one who's now rummaging through their fridge.

Carly and Spencer now chuckling at along at the fondness of the memory.

"So, what time do we need to be at the bus station to pick up Melanie?" Spencer asked bringing the conversation back to Melanie's arrival.

"Melanie should arrive around 9:00am so I think we should be at the station at least 15 minutes early." Carly answered.

"oh ok, no problem kiddo, I'll be up and ready by 8:00am." Spencer reassured to the both of them as he walks back to watch some TV after setting some snack for Carly.

"Mind if I start the slumber party early Carls? I really don't wanna sleep in an empty house, and I can just swing by the house anytime of the week if I use up all the clothes I have in this emergency duffle bag." Sam asked as she stood from the counter after finishing her sandwich and headed towards the back of the stairs to pull out a dark green duffle bag.

Carly dumfounded of the discovery, "How did you… When did you…" She eventually gave up, "Might as well, c'mon let's go up to my room."

* * *

**Feel free to leave reviews and comments on what you think, though it is highly appreciated if you'd use proper language and avoid profanities. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

iCarly fan fiction  
Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or any of the characters mentioned

A/N: bluejay63, glad you think so :)

* * *

Seattle WA

Benson Apartment

June 13, 2009

As Freddie exits his bathroom after having done his monthly tick bath, and a long shower just to relieve himself of any lingering smell from it, he suddenly feels the exhaustion catching up to him from his earlier fencing/workout + boxing. Looking at the time, 1700H, it still one hour before his mom ends her extra 2hr shift. After putting on some clothes, Freddie decides to eat an early supper throwing together half a head of lettuce, some cherry tomatoes, thin slices of some leftover chicken he has pre heated, slices of cheese and salad dressing. After thoroughly mixing his salad, he takes his portion and eats while watching TV. Filled from his own made supper, he covers up his mom's portion on the dining table quickly writes a note and tapes it on the door to his room saying:

Mom,

Ate supper early, made some salad from your cook book, left half for you on the dining table. Went to sleep early after doing homework.

Fredward

After doing his homework, he went off to bed around 1800H. His mom arrived a couple minutes later but he couldn't have noticed a he was out just seconds after settling on his bed.

* * *

Seattle WA

Bushwell Plaza, Shay's Apartment

June 14, 2009

7:00am, everyone in the Shay's apartment is awake. Carly went first in the bathroom giving Sam a couple more minutes of shut eye while Spencer is at the kitchen preparing the girls' breakfast before they leave to pick up Melanie at the bus station.

Around 7:45am, the two headed downstairs for some breakfast in which Carly gave Sam her portion of bacon and eggs since she only eats cereal and milk for breakfast. Having finished their breakfast around 8:25am, they decide to head off towards the bus station as it was a good 15minute drive from Bushwell Plaza.

They arrived at the station at 8:40am. Carly, Sam and Spencer didn't have to wait long as a bus from Tacoma came in with 5 minutes to spare before its allotted arrival schedule.

When the bus' doors opened, it wasn't hard for them to spot Melanie from the crowd of passengers getting off the bus because even though Seattle is currently blessed with bright rays of sunlight as it was nearing summer, Melanie still manage to appear bright almost glowing with her long sleeve turtle neck blouse that matches the color of her beautiful golden flowing hair that's pulled up into a ponytail, skinny jeans and yellow chucks for foot wear.

"Mels! Here!" Sam called out with an arm raised as she, Carly and Spencer walked to wards Melanie by the bus compartment.

Having retrieved her suitcase from the bus compartment, Melanie hears her sister call out, she turns and spot the three headed towards her. "Hey guys! How've you been?" having Sam reach her first, she hugs her sister as Sam hugs her back. "Samantha, I've missed you sis."

Releasing from their embrace, Sam responds, "Awww, Don't get all mushy on me Mels." Giving her sister a warm welcoming smile.

"Hello, unrelated brunette sister feeling left out here." Carly's playful attempt to get the two blondes' attention, "Bring it in Mels." Carly smiles as she invites Melanie for a friendly embrace.

"Awww, Carly, thank you so much again for inviting us over for the week." Malenie said as she gives Carly a hug and notices Carly's artist brother. "Spencer! How're the sculptures going?" giving him a swift hug as well after Carly.

"Doing great kiddo, and I hear you're bringing quite a lot of honor for your school? Guess our hopes of convincing you to go to Ridgeway has lesser chance now than ever?" Spencer said as he gave Melanie a goofy smile as she snorts out a short laugh at Spencer's joke.

"Oh, you never know. A lot can change in a single week." Melanie playfully rolls her eyes and a sly smirk playing on her lips as she said this, as follow through on Spencer's joke.

After a few moments of exchanging greetings, they decide to head back to Bushwell Plaza to get Melanie settled in for her weeklong stay.

* * *

The drive back to Bushwell Plaza was relatively fast because once they got on the Shay's SUV, with Carly on the passenger seat and the twins occupying the car's midsection seats, Carly puts on some music knowing that the three of them had mutually the same taste of. They sang along to each song that was played knowing the lyrics to heart and at times they vote on who would solo sing along with the current song.

Soon enough they arrive at Bushwell Plaza with Spencer dropping them off by the building's front entrance telling them to go on up as he brings the car to the parking lot.

Carly walks in first then hold the door for Melanie as she drags her suitcase followed by Sam. As they head towards the elevator with Sam now taking the lead, they near Lewbert who was about to shout at them but is stunned at the sight of the two identical blonde heading towards the elevator with a smirking Carly bringing up the rear.

"HEY! NO CHILDRE…" Lewbert started shouting but couldn't finish because of the identical blondes' icy glare as they pass him.

"Hey Lewbs." Carly greeted with her smirk now turned into a subtle evil grin, she hears an audible gulp from Lewbert as she passes and enters the elevator after the Puckett siblings.

Before the elevator door entirely closes, they hear Lewbert exclaimed, "THERE'S TWO OF YOU, NYAAAH!" hearing this, the three of them burst into laughter at the doorman's reaction, Lewbert isn't usually phased by Sam or the iCarly trio's pranks but nonetheless is worried that there is actually two of the blonde headed demon as he put it.

* * *

(A/N: It should be safe to assume that Carly's room was already given a makeover as the fire occurred on a much earlier birthday of hers, which is apparent on Spencer asking for Freddie's help with handling any electrical wiring for his new sculpture. Only a traumatic event such as unintentionally setting his sister's room on fire could bring about Spencer's carefulness with anything flammable or even non flammable for that matter.)

* * *

Having used the service elevator for the Bushwell's residents, they head straight to the Carly's room floor inside her apartment and proceeded in her room where they unpacked Melanie's clothes for easy access beside Sam's duffle bag.

After settling Melanie's things, they decide on their sleeping arrangement in a 2 part plan. Plan 'A' of which is, since Carly's bed could easily fit four person of their similar sizes, three of them could sleep on the bed provided Carly get's to be in the middle since it is her room. But as they all know that Sam sometimes moves in her sleep most of those times waking up on a complete reverse of her position the night before, Plan 'B' goes into effect which gives Carly and Melanie the right to carry Sam off (even if she's asleep) towards the couch inside Carly's room. Of course they didn't come to this decision almost immediately as each one of them although mostly Sam brought up some concerns such as Melanie's tendency to cuddle up to anyone that sleeps beside her, but would be saved by Carly by saying, "I don't mind being a teddy bear". Then Sam would bring up Carly's snoring that embarrasses the brunette but is also saved by Melanie when she says, "two of my roommates at the dorm snores, mind you one of them sleeps on the bunk below me, so I don't think I would mind your snoring Carly". By then Sam would exclaim, "AW man! Come to think of it, I don't either." Shrugging it off and gives in to her sister and best friend.

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to fly by for Carly, Sam and Melanie as they spent it mostly catching up on what Melanie has been up to so far at her boarding school and Melanie only all too eager to answer each question they throw at her. Aside from what they already know, some of which is that Melanie is a splendid straight 'A' student and one of the few in a group of students that the school sends out to various ballet competitions. As most teenage girl talks go, it didn't take long for Carly and Sam to asked Melanie if she is dating someone from her school only for Melanie to tell them that their isn't anyone from her school that catches her interest 'that way' although to placate them she did at least tell them about one of her friends she used to hang out with before he got accelerated causing him to graduate high school early that got her interested in fencing and taught her how to play various instruments but she favored on playing the keyboard.

Melanie's mention of fencing reminded Carly and Sam of Freddie and opted to text him if he could come over to Carly's so that they could introduce him to Melanie since she'll be around for that week and maybe they could plan a bit on having her in iCarly. Sadly their technical producer is currently obliged in doing a 1000 pieces puzzle with his mom at the moment and Freddie told them that since his mom have been less 'crazy' lately that he might as well give in to his mom's mother-son bonding from time to time. Hearing Freddie's reply as Sam reads it to them; Carly had to hide the fact that she was a bit glad that introducing Sam's twin sister to Freddie is postponed for the mean time, but she feels guilty at her sudden possessiveness because she knows she has no claim on him, luckily the twins seemed oblivious to her internal dilemma so she changes the subject of how Melanie was gonna spend her time while she and Sam is still at school. At which Melanie said she'd probably asked Spencer tomorrow if he could drive her to some nearby ballet studios so that she'd keep in shape.

All that being settled the three of them turn in for the night, Carly and Sam having school the next day and Melanie is just used to sleeping early.

* * *

**Feel free to leave reviews and comments on what you think, though it is highly appreciated if you'd use proper language and avoid profanities. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

iCarly fan fiction  
Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or any of the characters mentioned

* * *

Seattle WA

Shay's Apartment

June 15, 2009 5:30am

Melanie was always a morning person as far as she can remember so she wasn't surprised when she opened her eyes and turned on the bed to check the time on Carly's alarm clock by the bedside table, it was just 5:30 in the morning and since it is a Monday, she knew the girls have school today but didn't want to wake them up so early. Melanie decided to get an early start on her day by taking a shower plus some other necessities one does in a bathroom. After her shower and drying her hair which is now pulled into a ponytail, she went on to dress up on her faded skinny jeans, pink stripped long sleeve turtleneck blouse and black laced sandals.

While preparing a sports bag, she borrowed from Carly, of things she'll need at the ballet studio later, Melanie hears Carly's alarm go off but not a moment too soon when a groaning Sam agilely rolls over Carly, without waking the brunette, she hits the snooze button and settles on Melanie's spot on the bed earlier. Melanie sighs with a passing thought, _even half awake; she's still as quick as ever when an alarm is involved, at least she hit the button with her hand and not with a hammer this time._

Hearing the shuffling of utensils and plates at the kitchen downstairs, Melanie realizes that it must be Spencer preparing breakfast for them, so she walks towards her bag and takes out her blue colored night light and plugs it by the stand as she wakes Carly and Sam, "Rise and shine sleepy heads, it's time for school." Melanie chimes to Carly and Sam on her usual dulcet voice.

Sam answers with a groan and said to Carly beside her without opening her eyes, "Carly, I just remembered one annoying thing about Melanie, she wakes up really early in the morning"

Melanie snorts out a chuckle, but Carly answers back in an incoherent mix of words, "hmmm? one more please Fredd…" realizing that she had apparently mixed up her dream and her waking state, Carly wakes with a start and quickly recovers, "uhhh. Fried Chicken!" with this, a certain half asleep dirty blonde jumps out of bed.

"What? Where? Fried chicken for breakfast!?" Sam exclaims looking around the dimly blue lighted room that she found soothing considering her head should be spinning from suddenly getting up from bed.

Melanie now laughing at Carly and Sam's early morning antics, "No Sam, but I'm sure Spencer will have your bacon done by the time we go down for breakfast" "I went on ahead in the bathroom by the way, I woke up pretty early, I hope that's okay with you Carly" Melanie said to Carly when she sat up on her bed and gently rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Carly answers, "oh it's fine Melanie, Sam and I usually do a first come first served bathroom rule when she stays over." They then both hear Carly's bathroom door close and locks, "Apparently Sam remembers." Giggling at being out sped by Sam to her bathroom on a Monday morning. "How'd you wake up so early?" she asks Melanie.

"Force of habit, there's four of us sharing one bathroom back at the boarding school per room, I still hold the title for being first to use it every morning." Melanie proudly states and giggles.

Putting her near slip up at the back of her mind Carly makes small talk with Melanie about her and Sam's classes for the day, Melanie's planned activities while her sister and Carly is still at school, where they would meet later after school and much to Carly's dismay, Melanie seems to look forward to meeting Freddie later when they would be hanging out.

Carly is saved from having Melanie's electric blue eyes get a read on her sudden sinking feeling when her bathroom door opens and reveals Sam clothed up and ready for the day.

"You're up Carls." Sam called to Carly as she walked towards Carly's mirror/monitor which caught her sister's attention telling them that she didn't think it could double as a mirror.

After telling Sam to acquaint Melanie on how to use the mirror/monitor, Carly heads inside her bathroom with a nagging forethought, _why do I suddenly feel so possessive over Freddie? I didn't feel this way when he and Valerie dated. I may have felt a slight twinge that one time when mine and Sam's look alike showed interest on Freddie and when Sam's look alike even openly flirted with him but he didn't show a hint of interest in them so I just dismissed it, but now? I mean Melanie and Freddie haven't even met, what am I so worried about?_ Carly lets out a sigh as she finishes her shower and proceeded to hastily prepare her things for school.

* * *

The three girls made their way down stairs to have some breakfast with Carly having her usual cereal and milk, Sam taking Carly's portion of bacon and eggs; and Melanie eating a piece of toast, an orange and a glass of milk.

Soon after Carly tells her big brother that they are ready to leave for school and if he could drive Melanie to some ballet studios nearby Ridgeway, at which his big brother obliges.

Spencer drops Carly and Sam at school first then to turns to Melanie, "Where to Melanie?" he asks politely.

After waving to her sister and Carly, Melanie answers, "I was thinking we could go check out this studio Sam and I used to go to when we were little, it's just a couple blocks from here so that it'd be easy to go home with girls after school." Melanie states and Spencer answers with a nod.

It worked out perfectly well as they got to the studio and Melanie found out that it was still under the same owner and still had the same trainers whom were all astonished to see her all grown up as they haven't seen her since she started at the boarding school. After enrolling for a week worth of usage of the studio, she told Spencer that she'd just be here all day to wait for the girls to finish school and promised that she'll call or text him if she needs a ride or if she is going somewhere outside the studio.

Melanie's time at the studio flew by as she spent half of it on her ballet exercises with one of her former trainer as they make light conversation. At lunch, she is called by her trainers to join them as they planned to catch up with one of their favorite student asking her all sorts of questions ranging from her boarding school up to her twin Samantha who is one other that they favored when the two girls were attending the studio.

It was after lunch that the studio got busy as its regular students arrived, mostly around pre-school level, and Melanie was happy to oblige when she was ask to entertain a small group of new comers until they were taken off her charge when there is an available trainer.

Carly had told her earlier that school should be done for them at 3:00pm. So Melanie headed to Ridgeway as they have agreed to meet at the school so that they could all go back to Carly's apartment together.

* * *

Seattle WA

Ridgeway high

June 15, 2009 last period

The iCarly trio were zoned out by their English literature teacher's constant droning, their thoughts flying towards anything that would keep them look interested on their last period for the day.

Upon hearing the glorious sound of the bell ringing ending their last class for the day Carly, Sam and Freddie weren't surprised to find that they weren't the ones first outside their boring classroom as the rest of the class were also waiting on the time until they could finally escape the torture.

Once they were outside the room, Carly and Sam turned towards their lockers and Freddie said, "I'll catch up with you two outside by the benches, I gotta head to the AV club real quick to get the IP track program one of my buddies suggested we could use on our iCarly site."

"Full on papa bear for the iCarly website huh Fredward?" Sam responded with a huge grin.

Freddie playfully snapped back, "Hey! They're messing with my girls through our website; I gotta be prepared to hunt next time." He said with a boyish smile.

"Nub." Sam playfully smacks Freddie in the face, but they soon notice Carly awfully quiet which was weird considering that their classes ended for the day, granted that it is just the start of the week.

"What's up Carls?" Freddie asks in concern.

Freddie's velvety deep voice seemed to have snapped Carly out of her reverie and she quickly gathers herself, "uhhh… nothing… so you're adding more security precaution on the website?" She said with a conversational tone.

Unconvinced, Freddie just trusted Carly to tell him or most probably Sam when she is ready to talk about it later. "I'll bore you with the details later but yeah, something like that, I better run so that I don't keep you waiting" then he turned to Sam, "who is it that we're meeting up with again?"

"You'll see later, now go kid!" shooing Freddie off as the latter chuckles taking the hallway in a fast jog.

* * *

**Feel free to leave reviews and comments on what you think, though it is highly appreciated if you'd use proper language and avoid profanities. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

As Carly and Sam were standing by their lockers. "What were you spacing about back there Carls?" Sam asks.

Carly finds it hard to look straight into her best friend's eyes at the moment, _Dang these twins and their penetrating electric blue eyes; I could never hide anything from them. _Carly shrugs and tries to reason with her best friend, "I'm not entirely sure at the moment Sam, and no I am not dodging… I'll be sure to let you know once I've figured it out…" She looks at Sam with pleading eyes.

Sam sighs and states in a defeated tone, "mmmk, you Shay, are one stubborn girl…" Sam smirks, "Answer me this though, it's a simple yes or no, and promise I won't pry unless you're ready to tell me." Carly nods in response. "Does this involve a boy?" Sam asked.

Averting her eyes again worried that Sam might a get a read on her, "Yes" Carly answers in almost a whisper but is heard nonetheless.

Sam grins from ear to ear, "Is he someone we know?" She asks hoping to get something out of her best friend.

"Sam!" Carly playfully slaps Sam on her shoulder.

Sam chuckles, "Ok ok, I won't pry." Sam said still chuckling while holding her hands up clearly defeated at the moment. "Now come on, Melanie is waiting for us outside by the benches and our favorite nerd should be heading there too." Sam said to Carly while typing a reply to Melanie.

"Okay." Carly responds suddenly feeling lighter in the chest, at least telling Sam about a small part of what's troubling her, but she couldn't tell Sam about it just yet since she herself doesn't know what she feels.

Both girls' finishes sorting out the text books they needed to bring home and those that they can leave behind, then head outside the school towards the benches.

* * *

Freddie made good time by deciding to run towards their AV club room and was lucky to have his buddy already waiting for him to give him the installer for the new program he needed to buff up their site's security.

Exchanging only a couple of greetings to the few members at their clubroom at the moment, he decides walk his way towards where the girls are supposed to be waiting for him.

Looking for both Carly and Sam as he walks towards the benches, Freddie spots Sam but is perplexed as to why she had changed her clothes and had her now apparently golden hair pulled up into a ponytail. He approaches the blonde who was sitting and had her back to him.

"Sam! Is Carly still inside?" Freddie calls out and asks once he knows that the blonde will hear him.

* * *

It was just a few moments ago that Melanie receives a reply back from Sam saying that she and Carly are headed out the school and that they'd also wait for Freddie by the benches if he isn't there yet, then she hears someone call out Sam's name and asks something about Carly. Curious, Melanie stands and turns to where the voice came from.

Knowing that the blonde spotted him, Freddie closes the distance and is taken aback at the very moment he took a good look at 'Sam'. Feeling that his mouth is agape, he quickly recovers and asks. "Are you going on a date or something? You look… uhm… prettier than usual… So your date's not here yet? Please don't tell its Jonah again…" Freddie ended his nervous rant with a pleading tone then starts a new one, "Cause honestly Sam, we may be best friends, but I am gonna tear the jerk apart for trying to two time you and Carly, sure I may not have been able to anything before but…" Freddie is interrupted from his rant by Carly's shout as she and Sam was nearing him.

Freddie does a double take at the dirty-blonde haired that is Sam walking with Carly towards him and the golden-blonde haired that he was talking or rather ranting to for the past minute or two. Still unsure he stares straight into the eyes of the one with the golden blonde hair.

Throughout Freddie's rant and now he's peculiar inspection of her and her twin sister Sam, Melanie is amused at how Freddie had reacted and appreciated his concern and protectiveness towards Sam and Carly. She grins when Sam and Carly reaches her and Freddie. "So I guess introductions are in order. You must be Freddie Benson." She holds out her right hand for a hand shake and as he took it, "Hi, my name's Melanie, I'm Sam's twin sister." Melanie introduces herself in a dulcet voice and a warm smile.

Having finally processed this new information, Freddie snorts out a chuckle, "uh yeah I'm Freddie…" he lets out a breath, "Sorry about that." He then rounds on Sam and Carly whom were watery eyed from laughing, "Sam! You didn't tell me you had a twin sister!?" but he can't help but be infected by their laughter and all four only talked after settling down.

"We were going to introduce the two of you Fredward, not our fault you beat us to the punch." Sam rolled her eyes but is still amused at how Freddie reacted, "Aw man!" three heads turn to her, "I forgot to take a picture! You should have seen you face Frednubs."

"Nah, it's all good, Melanie had a good look at it." Freddie returned his gaze to Melanie with a his boyish smile, having only noticed that they were still holding each other's hands, he stutters before gently letting go, "oh, uh… yeah… uh… sorry."

Melanie averts her eyes from his chocolate brown ones as she tries to hold down a blush rising on her cheeks, "it's okay." She gives him a bashful smile.

Feeling a twinge in the pit of her stomach at the sight of Freddie and Melanie exchange bashful smiles as he had held Melanie's hand for quite a while before noticing he had, Carly recovers from her dread and awkwardly breaks the silence, "Yey, now that you two have met… We should all go hang out now before we lose some more sun… C'mon guys…" Carly said with a nervous smile as she gently grabs Freddie's wrist but is unclear as to why she did so. Luckily, Freddie took it as her way of leading them, so he shrugs at the twins as they followed suit.

Knowing that her friends had followed her, Carly lets go of Freddie's wrist suddenly feeling embarrassed, she clutches the book she was holding to her chest and tries to focus her attention on the ground. _Why did I just act like a jealous girlfriend? Stupid Carly..._ She mentally lashes on her impulsiveness._ Get a grip on yourself! Oh I hope they don't think too much on it._ Carly is relieved when she hears Melanie ask them about their day in which they all happily indulge in conversation as they walked towards the Groovy Smoothie.

* * *

Cutting through the park for a bit of fresh air, all four of them talked about a lot of things but mostly centered on the iCarly webshow since Melanie hasn't missed a single show or if she missed the live webcast, she watches the posted video as soon as possible. They enjoyed the park's scenery and gentle breeze of fresh air thanks to its tall trees that provided a nice shade allowing an appropriate amount of sunlight on the path they walked.

Soon enough they arrived at the groovy smoothie went inside and ordered their usual flavor. Since Melanie isn't particularly inclined yet on a flavor, the girls help her choose as Freddie proceeded to find them a corner booth. Resigning to be safe on her first taste of smoothie since attending boarding school Melanie chooses the same as Carly's and Sam's Strawberry Splat smoothie, they then head towards the comfy looking corner booth Freddie has reserved for them.

It wasn't long of a wait for their smoothie to be brought by T-bo to their table and offered them some bagel, on a stick of course, to which only Sam got herself three pieces.

Falling back to their conversation pertaining iCarly as they sip their smoothie, they talked about the skits, their various stunts, how Carly and Sam competed over one of Freddie's AV Club buddy Shane, and this led to Melanie asking Freddie of what he thought of how the two girls behaved. Freddie answered that he had been amused at the two's elaborate schemes to get his friend to kiss one of them since who got a kiss first gets to date him. They all laughed at Freddie's recollection of them trying to bribe him to give Shane a nudge towards their direction, they realized how ridiculous that would have been if they could have actually convinced him to do that for them.

As they finish up with their smoothie, they hadn't notice the sun had gone down as it is 6:00pm on their watches and pearphones. Soon they got up, paid for their smoothies and Sam paying for her food consumption this time, the four of them headed out to cross the street towards Bushwell Plaza.

Walking out of the elevator into the hallway on the 8th floor of the apartment, Carly turns toward her apartment door and opens it with her keys but let Sam and Melanie go in first when she noticed that Freddie turned to his apartment door as he dug for his keys deep inside his sling backpack.

"Freddie, aren't you gonna hang with us for a while?" Carly asked not realizing that she is using her adorable pleading look.

Freddie lets out a smirk when he turned to look at her face, "Aw, Carly, why are you using your adorable look on me?" Freddie said with a chuckle.

"What? Wait… no I wasn't." Carly embarrassedly said as she realized he was right, she turns her head to avoid making eye contact trying not to blush.

"Taking a rain check again today Carls , I'm gonna make my mom and I something edible to eat for once. But, I'll be sure to make it up to you tomorrow since we'll be meeting for iCarly about this week's show, we'd probably be finished early, we can watch some movies after that" Freddie apologetically stated.

"oh ok, but that's twice you owe me now, so I get to choose the movie." Carly said with narrowed eyes and pointed at him but then she giggled. She walked back towards her apartment door, crossing the threshold, she feels her stomach do back flips as she felt Freddie's casual hold on her waist as he peeked over her shoulder.

"Hey Melanie! Its great meeting you, are you and Sam staying here at Carly's for the week?" Freddie asked with a big grin on his face while still holding Carly's waist when he peeked towering over her left shoulder looking for the golden blonde he spotted was seated in front of the computer by the counter.

"Freddie! Aw you too. And yes, I'll be here all week, so you know where to find me." Melanie beamed as she turns from the computer when she heard Freddie; she gave a slightly bashful slightly seductive grin.

"Awesome! Then I'll see you tomorrow." Freddie beamed and addressed Sam, "See you at school Sam." Freddie shouted a bit spotting Sam at the kitchen, possibly to start making dinner, seeing as Spencer doesn't seem to be around at the moment.

"Oh yeah, we got lab tomorrow right?" Freddie answered with a nod. "mmmk, later Fredward." Sam waved and moved to the fridge for her ingredients and casually informed everyone, "I'm making spaghetti tacos kids!" Sam said smirking and her sister amused.

The exchange lasted mere minutes but to Carly, as Freddie rested his hands on her waist as casual a gesture as he had done throughout their friendship, it seemed like hours. When she felt his hands leaving her waist, she turned to face him.

"Sorry again I can't stick around Carls, see you tomorrow at school." Freddie said and turned to open the door to his apartment and went in to get started on making dinner as well.

"Later Freddie." Was all Carly could manage before closing the door to her own apartment. She started on the stairs up to her room, "I'll be up in my room Sam, Mels."

"mmmk Carls. I'll call you when dinner's ready." Sam answered as Melanie's reply echoed Sam's.

* * *

**Reviews and opinions on what you think are still highly appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8

Carly needed some time to think so she hurried up her bedroom, set down her bag and sat on the center of her bed. Contemplating on what she's been feeling lately only to arrive at a loss looking at the turmoil. _Maybe I'm just being possessive again, nothing has changed on the way Freddie has acted around me and so it's not him._ She lets out a frustrated sigh. _Which brings me to the cliché line that it's me, just me being overly possessive again for some reason? I should probably talk to Sam about this._ Letting out another sigh, she lies back on her bed suddenly feeling drowsy until she falls to sleep.

Regaining back some consciousness, Carly can hear her bedroom door open, two sets of footsteps go in and she hears some utensils and plates clinking. Carly then struggles to open her eyes even though she was half asleep, she groans as her eye lids crack open.

"Carly? Are you awake? I've brought you your dinner; I came up earlier but saw you asleep so I didn't wanna wake you." It was Melanie that was setting her dinner plate and utensils with the plate of spaghetti tacos on the coffee table by the couch.

"yep, I'm up." Carly yawns and gently rubs her eyes. "How long was I out for?"

"About an hour and a half. Spencer came up and restocked your medicine cabinet. He said you always look so cute when you mumble in your sleep." Melanie giggles.

Carly's eyes grew wide, "I did? I mean... have you guys eaten dinner?" she changes the subject when her stomach grumbles.

"We have, Sam should be bringing up your special lemonade, why don't you get started eating." Melanie offered.

"I should probably change first." Carly said when she discovers she's still on her clothes she was wearing the whole day. She proceeds to the bathroom to change into her pajama shirt and pants.

When she walks out of the bathroom, Carly finds Melanie and Sam cross seated on the bed talking in hushed voices and didn't seem to notice her exit the bathroom, curiosity takes over, "What are you guys talking about?" She asks the two as she walks towards her dinner the two had brought up for her.

The two looked up a little bit surprised that they didn't hear her get out of the bathroom. Sam spoke first, "oooh! Carls! Guess who's got a crush on whom?" Sam asked in a melodic tone with a big grin.

"Sam!?" gently shoved her sister on the shoulder.

This made Carly's curiosity grow. "What? C'mon Mels, he's not that bad, come to think of it… You two would probably be perfect for each other." Sam said excitedly.

Melanie was amused at Sam's current demeanor; she was certain that if Sam was anymore gleeful, Sam would probably let out a very much girly squeal.

"So who's the lucky boy you've got a Crush on Mels?" Carly asks as she's literally on her toes to know the answer when she should have already known who, denying it was what caught her off guard.

"uhmm… it's Freddie…" Melanie answered with a timid smile towards Carly, she then immediately follows it up when she saw the shock in the brunette's eyes, "You don't mind do you? I mean… I thought at first that you two were dating when I saw your reaction when we first met earlier but Sam said you weren't…"

Carly mentally kicked herself for being taken off guard and the look of shock she was now wearing, "I uh… what? No… no… Freddie and I aren't dating." Carly stuttered slightly, "What made you think we were dating?"

"Well, before we head off for the Groovy Smoothie earlier, when uhhh… when Freddie's hand lingered on mine… You uhmm, took his wrist…" Melanie said but seemingly lost for words as she giggled at remembering Carly and Freddie earlier when she lead them off towards the Smoothie place.

Finally able to recover her composure, "Oh that…" Carly started saying but was cut off by Sam's chuckle.

"Mels, you still over think things. That's just how Carly and Freddie is sometimes, especially when Carlotta here is having some guy issues herself which she won't tell me." Sam said in a mock annoyed tone and kept chuckling. "Why do you think the nub and I didn't get along at first?"

"Yeah, Freddie has basically treated me like a sister ever since we became friends." Carly reassured Melanie. It's quite true that ever since she and Freddie met, started hanging out since they literally just live across the hall to each other and started iCarly shortly after him and Sam met, Freddie has always treated her like a sister. Always thoughtful and caring and just be there when she needed him.

Melanie's mouth form into an 'O' (oh) now convinced. Maybe she was just reading Carly wrong, so she just trusted her twin's opinion as her own on the matter. Truth be told on her part, she found Freddie physically attractive with his five foot eight inches lean built body frame, his charming smile he doesn't know he has and he's soft chocolate brown eyes that always seem to radiate an aura of assurance; she got all that from meeting him earlier.

The three girls chatted some more about Melanie liking Freddie after Carly has finished her dinner and washed her plate and utensils. Carly was trying to convince herself that she really is just being possessive and much to her delight it seemed to be working, any sinking feeling she felt on the pit of her stomach she just completely ignored. Three of them slept early though since that's what Tuesdays mostly do on a teenager's mindset.

* * *

Tuesday, the three girls woke up bright and early. They easily fall into the week's routine, school for Carly and Sam, and ballet studio for Melanie.

School was pretty much the same since they are nearing the end of that school year; some teachers didn't bother giving classes but required their students to stay inside the classroom much to the kids' dismay. So they spend almost the whole day either a teacher in one class would review them on their exam coverage before school entirely ends or they'll be allowed to do anything except leave the classroom. One exception presented itself in the form of their English teacher Ms. Briggs who absolutely refused to just let them be, instead she give them a 'quiz' in preparation for their exams.

Not allowing their Tuesday to end on a sour note, of course the iCarly trio once again meet up with Melanie to hang out, this time Carly brought them to their other favorite place to hang out. A local coffee shop near their school, the place has a certain calm which is rarely found on such a big city. At their orders, knowing Sam taking a liking to all things sweet, she orders a caramel frappuccino; Carly getting herself a hot cappuccino; Melanie didn't need her twin or Carly's suggestion this time since her boarding school has a coffee shop which is actually her favorite place to hang out if she's not with her friends, she orders a hot caramel macchiato only to find out that Freddie was going to order the same.

When they're all settled inside the coffee shop, they resume conversing but this time their conversation seemed to focus on Melanie and Freddie getting to know each other. The four of them conversed about anything that both Melanie and Freddie had in mind. They centered on favorite hobbies, "except iCarly." Carly once interjected earning a hearty laugh knowing that the webshow tops on all four of their favorite hobby list. Freddie discovered that Melanie knows a little bit, as she put it, of fencing which led him to ask if she and he could have some matches sometime, if not on this week, then when she gets back during the summer. The three girls looked at him with confusion until they realized that it actually is nearing summer break meaning that Ridgeway only had two more weeks after this one. They were even more excited to know that Melanie had only realized it but with her one week off of school, she only had one more week until her own summer break, normally she would have scheduled on some workshops to lessen her school workload but she didn't need anything for next year since she's reached the minimum workload for her following year.

* * *

After hanging out at the coffee shop, the four of them made their way back to Bushwell Plaza. Freddie made good on his promise for a movies night and all three girls were inclined to enthusiastically agree especially Carly. After changing into their sleeping attire Sam, Melanie and Freddie proceeded to prepare snacks; Sam on pop corn duty after she asked Melanie and Freddie to go for a quick soda run to the nearby store. Carly was choosing from a variety of movies they're going to watch when she noticed Melanie and Freddie leave to buy soda.

Carly furled her eyebrows as she didn't that the pair were out to buy sodas. "Sam? Where are Freddie and Melanie going?" She asked unable to contain the twinge of jealousy in her voice.

"Oh, I asked them to buy some more sodas, we're almost out" Sam paused for a moment as she processed whether she had heard Carly correctly, because if she did, Carly sounded jealous. "Do I detect a hint of jealousy in your voice Shay?" Sam teased.

Carly's eyes grew wide, "I… I… I uhhh…"

Sam laughed at Carly's reaction and gave out a mocked gasp to tease her more, "Oh my God! Dude!? Do you like Freddie? Why didn't you tell us last night?" Sam said half amused.

Regaining some composure, Carly lightly stomped her feet, "It's not like that! It's just that, I don't know, I'm confused Sam." Carly said looking at her best friend with pleading eyes hoping that Sam could somehow enlighten her.

Sam realized that this must have what was troubling Carly from the day before. "Carls, have you developed feelings for Freddie?" She asked with a reassuring pat on Carly's shoulders.

"I probably can't deny that, but honestly it's not like 'that'. Freddie's our best friend Sam, and I love him like a brother… Sometimes I can't help but worry and be a bit possessive." Carly said and sighed.

"I understand Carly, to be honest that's the reason I hated the nub the first time we met, I thought there was no way he'd be that nice and caring and thoughtful towards you without some ulterior motive." Sam chuckled. "But I guess that's just how our favorite tech wiz is. And you don't have to worry about him Carls, I can't really tell, but I think he might like Melanie back."

"He does?" Carly looked down to her feet to hide the bit of sadness she might show in her eyes.

"That remains to be seen, now go choose our movie, those two should be…" before Sam could finish, Freddie and Melanie came bounding inside the Shay's apartment with silly grins plastered on their faces.

"Yo yo! Sodas here!" Freddie called out.

"What are we watching Carly?" Melanie asked as she walked towards Carly.

Carly suddenly feeling a heavy weight lift from her chest, she turned to Melanie with a genuine smile. "I can't decide, will you help me choose?" Carly asked, Melanie nodded and the two of them browsed through the movie selections.

"Sam, is the popcorn done?" Freddie asked as he entered the kitchen to put the sodas in the fridge to cool.

"Yup, Can you put those in the bowl? I gotta make sure those two doesn't choose a friggin chick flick." Sam asked of Freddie and told him with a chuckle at her last statement.

Freddie laughed along in agreement.

After much persuading and deliberation, the three girls had agreed that they'd watch the movie 'The Hangover' as Sam clearly stated that it was Hilarious, not a chick flick AND it was hilarious; leaving Carly utterly perplexed as to how Sam managed to convince her and Melanie but couldn't deny that Sam was right.

When Freddie had brought them the popcorn and sodas they all settled in and started the movie. Carly took her usual spot on one side of the couch as Freddie took his beside her while Melanie settled to Freddie's other side because Sam made it a point to sit cross legged in front of the couch resting her back on Carly and Freddie's leg so that she'd have better access to the food they'd prepared on the small living room table.

Spencer arrives in the apartment halfway through the movie, "YELLOW kiddies! What you watching?" he looks at the buckled up group as they were clutching their stomachs clearly none of them can utter a word at the moment, "Oh, The Hangover! That movie is HILARIOUS… which clearly explains the state you guys are in. I'm off to bed, night gals and dude." Spencer said as he walked to his bedroom chuckling at the sight of the four teenagers.

As the movie ends Carly unsuccessfully stifles a yawn and led Freddie to say, "Looks like its bedtime Carls, we skipped out on planning for iCarly tonight but we can catch up on that tomorrow, besides Sam seems to have fallen asleep on your leg." Freddie pointed out.

Carly couldn't protest to the idea as she felt her eyelids getting heavy, "I wanna piggyback ride to my room." Carly said with half open eyes and slightly pouted lips.

Freddie softly chuckles, "ok, come here kid." Carly climbs on his back as he held her behind her knees and she placed her hands on his shoulder, resting her cheek on his back; Carly instantly fell asleep.

"Are you using stairs or elevator?" Melanie asked Freddie.

"Elevator, could you get it for me?" Freddie asked as he started towards the elevator door with Carly on his back. Melanie proceeded to push the button. "I'll be right back to get Sam, I don't think it's the best idea to wake her when she's eaten that much popcorn, fatcakes and drank so much soda before bed." He chuckles.

"Nah, I got her, hold the door for me." Melanie said going back to the couch to pick up her twin in a cradle carry after slinging Sam's left arm around her neck for support.

When they got in the elevator, Melanie was able to press the button for the next floor up making Sam only stir slightly; impressing Freddie that she makes it look easy carrying Sam even when she stirred. "She's always been a restless sleeper." Melanie amusedly said.

"With such a slender body, I didn't expect you to be that strong Mels." Freddie said in a complementary tone.

"Nah, I am a Puckett after all but Sam's not that heavy, she's actually pretty light; which always brings me to wonder where all that food she eats goes. She probably has a black hole near the entrance of stomach, that's why she's always hungry." Melanie said and shared a hearty laugh with Freddie.

When they got into Carly's room, Freddie gently laid Carly on the middle of her bed as Melanie instructed while she laid Sam on Carly's right side.

"I'm guessing you're going to sleep as well, I should get going too." Freddie said looking at Melanie.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Freddie. Oh… and good night."

Freddie nodded and said with his boyish smile, "you too Melanie, good night." He waved before closing the door behind him as he bounded down the stairs, out the door and into his apartment.

* * *

**Reviews and opinions on the chapter or the whole thing are appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

Seattle WA

Ridgeway high

June 17, 2009

The iCarly trio had indeed fallen into the week's routine but one of them, their technical producer to be precise, wanted the school hours to end just so they could go and meet up with a certain golden blonde and hang out at their iCarly studio for it is today that they would be planning the web show due every Friday after classes.

Having different classes before lunch, Freddie walks towards the school's cafeteria while deliberating on whether to skip his afternoon classes and head to the gym or just wait it out until the school day ends. _Come to think of it, the last time I didn't go to school was about one and half a month ago and besides we're nearing summer vacation anyways. _Freddie decides on cutting class short for the day, he sends a message to his fencing partner John if he'd be at the gym after lunch.

Freddie almost thinks twice about cutting afternoon class when his partner replies that he can't today or on their regular weekend schedule since his family started summer vacation early. Sending out a reply to John to message him when he gets back, Freddie is pulled from his thoughts when he enters their cafeteria and proceeds to the line to buy his food.

Sitting at their table in the cafeteria, it wasn't long before he was joined by his two best friends, Carly headed for the line while Sam set down a steaming bowl of homemade but in this case locker made beef chili. Deciding to just go on with cutting classes after lunch and figure out what to do at the gym, if he's lucky Shelby might be at the gym since he was thinking of doing some more boxing since he'd tried it last Saturday.

"Sam? Can you cover for me after lunch today?" Freddie asks facing the blonde.

After swallowing a spoonful of her chili, "Not up to listening to more of our teachers' droning huh?" Sam pauses for a moment before deciding to tease her tech friend. "Or is it that you just can't wait to see Melanie until later that you wanna run around looking for her?" Sam teases with a sly grin.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea either." Freddie replies with the same grin, "Kidding! I was thinking of going to the gym, beats having to stay here all day doing nothing." Freddie shrugs.

"I've really rubbed some Puckett influence on you haven't I?" Sam chuckles.

Freddie laughs at how his blonde best friend puts it, "Indeed you have; so same deal?"

"Don't tell Carly for her absolute deniability, and a kilo of Ham when I get detention covering your ass?" Sam asked in a very businesslike manner.

Freddie answers with the same expression, "Deal." Freddie says mock spitting on his hand and holds it out as Sam did the same.

Just before Sam and Freddie finishes shaking on their deal Carly arrives at their table with her lunch. She sits on Freddie's side of the table and asks the two, "Hey, what are you spit shaking for?" She asks with innocence.

"Oh, Fredwardo here was just asking me if I would allow him to date Melanie." Sam flippantly said with a hint of teasing directed at the brunette.

Carly couldn't put up a decent smile as she looked at Freddie, this made her best male friend chuckle and amused at her expression, "Sam's joking Carls. It's nothing to worry about." Freddie said as he gave Carly a reassuring smile.

"Oh ok." Carly nodded. She proceeded to eating her lunch while they were joined by Gibby and not shortly after by Wendy on their lunch table, Wendy then started a conversation of what their latest iCarly episode would include and so they got to planning for the better half of their lunch hour.

* * *

After lunch, Freddie made a quick excuse for the bathroom and said that he'd see Carly and Sam later for last period. _I'll apologize later Carls, school is just a bit tasteless at the moment._ He passes a meaningful look towards Carly and Sam, Sam subtly nodded. He then made his way out of the school inconspicuously and headed straight to the gym.

When Freddie arrives at the gym, he proceeds to change in his spare workout attire he got from his gym locker and heads towards the weight room with the boxing ring where he is greeted by the brown haired young female fighter with a warm smile.

"Freddie! Hi, thought you only workout on the weekends and don't you have school?" Shelby greeted.

"Hey Shelby, I didn't feel like finishing school today, how about you? Don't you have school as well?" Freddie greeted with a warm smile as well.

"oooh, iCarly's technical producer the bad boy, never knew." Shelby teasingly smiled showing her prominent cheekbones. "CFC final matches are coming up; school exempted me from final terms so I could focus on training, but coach said we shouldn't over work it or I might burn out before even fighting in the ring so I get to relax here every day just doing normal work out."

"I see; then I guess it's my lucky day, because I humbly offer myself under your tutelage on mixed martial arts." Freddie bows and boyishly smiles at Shelby.

Shelby lets out a hearty laugh at Freddie's gesture. "Hmmm, I guess I accept you as a student, how about a warm up before we start? Tread mill?" Shelby leads the way towards the tread mills and turns on two for her and Freddie and they start off with a walk and gradually sped up to jog while keeping up some light conversation

After warming up and a quick stretching, Shelby proceeded to train Freddie on some basic boxing combinations, sampling some grapples she knows her fellow teenager can take and some kickboxing combinations on Freddie's current level; she leaves out Freddie's footwork since he really is a natural at being light on his feet but firm and steady at the same time. Even Shelby's coach would sometimes slip in some pointers for his student's 'apprentice' as he put it which made the duo stop and let out a laugh at the reference.

Ending their session around 2:30pm Freddie and Shelby goes off to cool down with a normal walk on the tread mill. "So, you had fun learning mixed martial arts?" Shelby asks.

"Yeah! Frankly, it's now my second favorite sport, although I'm not so sure yet since I haven't had a match yet but I know you'll go easy on me when you think I'm ready." Freddie enthusiastically states and chuckles at his latter statement.

"With how fast you're learning, I may not have to." She compliments.

"Thank you though, at least now I've got something more to look forward to every weekend."

"Awesome! It's been boring just training with coach since I started; most of the guys that come up for a match are a bit creepy." Shelby says with a mock shiver making them both laugh.

"I don't blame those guys with you looking incredibly pretty even on just gym attire." He lets out a confident smile.

Shelby grins at Freddie's charming compliment. At that moment their cool down walk ends and they both step off their respective tread mills and heads towards their bags for some water. "So we pick this up on Saturday?" She asks

Freddie snorts out a laugh, "Sure, If Carly decides not to kill me later." They both laugh as he had told Shelby that the brunette web host didn't know he'd be ditching afternoon classes and he only had Sam to cover for him.

"See yah then." They both waved as they went off to the showers on their respective shower rooms.

* * *

Melanie looks at time on her pear phone. It's only half an hour until Sam, Carly and Freddie's off from school. She's glad that they had brought her on this coffee shop when they hung out yesterday, she loves the aroma of such café and Melanie finds it relaxing to just sit back sip some of her favorite hot caramel macchiato and just observe the passersby as she gets lost in her thoughts.

The main subject of such thoughts is Freddie Benson, friends to her twin sister and non-blood related sister whom of course is Carly. She had admired Freddie even before meeting him even if she had only the web show and what Sam and Carly had told about him on their e-mails even if those were just passing comments, probably more from Carly than her twin at the start. She's glad that whatever problem Sam had with Freddie when they first met seemed to have been worked out when Sam had e-mailed her once about the 'Nub' has finally had enough and hit her back, coincidentally causing Sam to finally respect Freddie and the two finally became good friends. Knowing him for only two days since she came to Seattle for her week long break, she couldn't deny that her attraction towards the web producer only grew with every bit of quality she had discovered he posses. An absolute gentleman without a doubt, thoughtful, caring and seems to project an aura of gentleness while at the same time feeling a sense of security when Melanie is around Freddie, and she could tell that even her twin sister Sam would agree if they soften her up with some real expensive foreign bacon.

Quite fond at her lingering thoughts; Melanie didn't notice the entrance of the boy, that at the moment occupied her thoughts, inside the coffee shop and buy himself a hot cappuccino(for a change). Melanie was pulled from her thoughts when she hears him asked her from behind where she is seated.

"Is this seat taken?" Freddie asks.

Surprised that she didn't notice him come in the shop, Melanie turns and replies with a bright smile, "Freddie! Hi, no go ahead." She gestures to the seat adjacent to her right. "You're early, where are Carly and Sam?"

Freddie guiltily avoids her gaze while he scratches the back of his head; nevertheless he meets her gaze once more to answer, "Yeeeaaahhh, about that. I uh skipped afternoon classes and had Sam cover for me if anybody asks, Carly doesn't know so she'll probably be furious when they get here."

Melanie snorts out a laugh, "Sam really rubbed off on you. I'm afraid to find out when she'd finally rub off on Carly." Melanie teases while still heartily laughing at Freddie's guilty expression.

Freddie joins in the laughter, "Oh, you'll find out when they get here. Those two text you yet?"

"Nope, but I texted them I'll be waiting here. So where'd you spend your afternoon?"

"Went to the gym, I would have fenced but my partner couldn't make it so I tried to do some mixed martial arts, had my friend Shelby teach me. I have to admit it is quite fun." Freddie casually summarized his afternoon at the Jungle gym.

"Oooh, you're mixed martial arts instructor is a girl? Is she by any chance your girlfriend?" Melanie teasingly asked.

Freddie playfully scowled and said. "Wha…! No, of course not; although I find her cheekbones really cute."

Melanie raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm, any chance I'm gonna have to worry about a competition?" she teasingly asked.

"Do you wanna find out? I'm kinda fresh out of fencing partner this Saturday, granted Carly lets me live that long, do you wanna be my partner on Saturday?" Freddie asked with his boyish grin.

"It's a date." Melanie says with finality and a hint of seductiveness.

Just as Melanie and Freddie were enjoying each other's company making light conversation about each other's day, Carly and Sam arrives at the coffee shop with the latter bounding in first with a huge grin on her face.

"Fredward dude! How'd you get so lucky!?" Sam said as she spotted Freddie seated with her twin.

"Uhhh, what do you mean?" Freddie asked in confusion.

Sam raised an eyebrow, followed by a teasing smirk. "Well, aside from the fact that you're here with Mels?" Freddie did a really good impression of a fish out of water upon hearing that while Melanie tried to suppress a blush slowly rising on her cheeks.

Satisfied at the intended effect of her question, Sam proceeded. "You're afternoon class absences went unnoticed by our droning teachers especially Ms. Briggs. Therefore I must commend you sir for your great sense of timing." Sam stated her last line with a bow which earned her a giggle coming from Melanie and Carly who seemed to have come from the counter with their order.

"But that doesn't mean you're off the hook Freddie." Carly cut in after they have seated with the two. "You could have been in real trouble, and you didn't ask me to come with." She crossed her arms and started with a reprimanding tone but pouted as she said her latter statement.

Freddie chuckled; glad that Carly wasn't mad at him since he wasn't caught. "Don't worry Carls, next time we'll cut class, the three of us." He teasingly smirked at Carly.

"That's not what I meant! But… okay." Carly said in a mock exasperated tone but timidly added the latter.

They spent a good hour at the coffee shop with Melanie recounting to her twin sister what their instructors at the studio they used to go to were asking about her and inquired if maybe she would think about going back for some lessons, since they put it that Sam had as much talent as Melanie granted that they favored different styles of dancing; Melanie with her grace in ballet and Samantha with her precision and stamina for tap dancing. Whilst Carly was sharing her notes with Freddie when he felt a little guilty for skipping afternoon classes and the latter thought that asking for her notes would at least relieve him of his guilt.

* * *

**Sorry for the irregular updates. kinda working on something new, but still deliberating on whether to post it or not. :)**


End file.
